


Unto My Simple Home

by multifandomhoodies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Force Tree, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin 4, blink and you'll miss implied force sensitive!poe, it barely warrants the m it's just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: After the war has been won, Poe takes a long needed trip back to Yavin 4. Finn comes as well, and Poe gets to introduce Finn to his father and his favorite things about Yavin 4. Yavin 4 is a place of healing, and that's what they really need.
Relationships: Kes Dameron & Finn, Kes Dameron & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Unto My Simple Home

He was finally, _finally_ going back to Yavin 4. It had been too long since he’d been there. He was going to see his father, his home, the Force Tree in the yard, his mother’s grave, the temples. It had been so long since he’d been home. He missed the Yavinic traditions and the soft hum of the language. He missed home. 

But Poe wasn’t alone; he was going home, and he had Finn with him. Finn, who’d never been to Yavin 4, had never met his father, seen a Force Tree, or any of the things Poe was longing to see. 

“You’ll love it. D’Qar reminded me of it a lot. It’s a jungle, just like D’Qar. And it’s a small place, but a lot of people from all over live there. It was an old Rebel planet, so a lot of people fought or lived there during the war and then came back. It’s a place of healing for a lot of people.” 

Finn nodded, leaving some things unsaid. After everything, they both needed to heal. They both had rough nights sometimes, both were plagued by nightmares. They could use some healing. 

“You’ll meet my dad. You’ll love him.” 

“I think I will.” Finn smiled, genuinely. Poe could tell that he was a little nervous, but he was also excited. “He has to be nice if you’re his son.” 

Poe had told Finn a lot of stories about his family while Finn was in the med-bay. Finn hadn’t had a family, being a Stormtrooper and all, so he’d loved hearing about Poe’s family. 

They snapped out of hyperspace, a small green moon in front of them. Finn leaned forward in the copilot’s seat of the _Falcon,_ trying to see it better. He didn’t say anything until Poe landed the _Falcon_ in the field next to his house. “It’s beautiful.” 

Powering down the ship, Poe leaned back against the seat. His eyes were a bit misty. “It sure is.” He seemed to be just taking in the sight for a second, but Finn snapped him out of his reverie. “I want to see it from out there.”

Kes Dameron was standing in the door of the home, a big smile on his face. Finn recognized it as the same smile that Poe so often wore. The smile only widened when he saw his son. Poe jogged over, throwing his arms around his father. Finn watched as somehow it seemed like Poe grew younger for a second, the tension he normally kept in his body gone. He relaxed completely into his father’s arms, and Kes held his son tight. 

“It’s good to have you home, son.” Kes said when he finally released Poe. “But I also need to meet this man I’ve been hearing so much about.” 

If Poe’s ears turned red, Finn didn’t mention it. Finn offered his hand to Kes politely at first, but Kes wrapped him in a hug as well. 

Finn needed more hugs. There weren’t enough in the First Order. There weren’t any. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Dameron.”

“Please, just call me Kes. Welcome to Yavin 4. I’m glad you could visit.”

BB-8 started beeping incessantly once Kes let go of Finn. He crouched to eye level with the droid. “Hello to you too. Thank you for helping my Poe.” BB-8 beeped proudly, rolling back and forth. 

Kes showed them to Poe’s old room, which was small but pleasant. There was a cot set up next to the desk, which Poe immediately claimed. “I invited you all the way here, there’s no way you’re sleeping on a cot. You’re my guest.” “Poe, don’t be ridiculous -” Finn tried to argue at first, but to no avail. 

They put their few things down, and then Poe was all energy. “We’ll go to the barn first, you’ve gotta see my mom’s A-Wing. It was the first ship I ever flew.”

Poe led them out through a small garden, past a beautiful glowing tree, and into an old wooden barn. Poe swung the wide bay doors open, and an A-Wing sat in the middle of the barn. It was covered with several sheets to keep it from getting dirty, but once Poe took the sheets off, it was easy to see that the ship was well-loved. 

“My mom used to crash it all the time. She’d always try to do some trick or something, and she’d crash it. I’ve crashed it a couple of times too. This ship’s been through a lot.” 

At the mention of crashing, Finn’s stomach clenched, but he ignored it. “It looks like you’ve patched it up a lot.” 

Poe laughed. “I sure have. If you want, I’ll teach you to fly it.” 

“Not today, but that’d be cool!” The knot in his stomach tightened, but Finn wasn’t going to let it detract from his first day on Yavin 4. 

“You alright buddy?” Poe put a hand on his shoulder gently, brow furrowing. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing.”

“You can always talk to me if something’s wrong, you know. You don’t have to, but you always could if you wanted.” 

Finn sighed. “Just the idea of crashing. Sometimes I don’t worry about it, and then other times I do.”

Poe nodded, eyes searching his face. “I think of it too, sometimes. I just tell myself that you made it out safe, and so did I. We can’t undo the past, but we can try to move on.” He squeezed Finn’s shoulder gently and let go. “Alright?” 

“I’m trying to be. Thanks. Can I watch you fly?” 

Poe was a bit taken aback, but he nodded. “Sure thing.” 

He ran through a quick maintenance check of the ship, as it hadn’t been run in some time. But soon enough, he was sitting in the cockpit of the A-wing. He closed his eyes, and for a second he was a kid again, flying with his mother. The controls felt the same, the smell was comforting, and he felt for a second like the weight was off his chest. Poe powered up the ship, unable to stop the smile that grew as he remembered the way the ship _felt_. He shifted the throttle forward, easing the ship out of the barn. Once in the grassy area and out of the barn, he really put the throttle forward. Flying the ship was as easy as breathing, as old muscle memory took him where he needed to go. He took the ship in dizzying loops, while it was harder than in an X-wing that was meant for tight maneuvers, he still spun easily. He dove and zigged and zagged all over. When the fuel cells began to dim, Poe landed the A-wing easily back in the barn. He popped the transparisteel cockpit and took off his helmet. 

Finn was on the ground, beaming at him. “That was cool! You haven’t flown an A-wing in what, years? And then you just fly it like no problem. It’s awesome.” Poe laughed. “Thanks buddy. Glad you liked it. I wish there was a spot for Bee, but there just isn’t.” 

BB-8 didn’t look all that upset. 

Finn and Poe wound up walking to a Massassi temple after lunch. The walk there was a bit tiring, climbing over roots and stumbling over rocks. “It used to be worn all the way down. My mom and dad used to come here with me a lot, so I walked it all the time when I was a kid. I came here when I was upset when I was older.” 

“Did it help?” 

“I guess. It always calmed me down. Sometimes I’d just lay in the middle of the floor and fall asleep and wake up feeling less upset.” 

“I wish I could have done that. I think it would have made things a lot easier on me.” Finn said, looking around. 

“Kriff, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about family and stuff. I should have thought -” Poe started, but Finn cut him off. 

“I like hearing about your family. It makes you happy, and it makes me happy. I sometimes wish I had a family, actually, I wish it a lot, but I don’t. Instead of being mad about the whole concept of it, I’m trying to let other people enjoy it even if I didn’t. Because it brings them happiness, it makes me happy too.” 

“You’re a good man, Finn.” 

Poe really, _really_ wanted to hold Finn in that moment, but he couldn’t. So he just gently took Finn’s hand and squeezed it. And Finn smiled softly at him. “It’s just what I can do.”

“You’re better than I could ever be.” 

Finn shook his head. “It just is what it is.” 

Poe let go, missing the contact almost immediately. 

They walked around and explored in relative quiet afterwards, asking questions occasionally, but mostly taking in the peace of the place. They stayed there until late afternoon, and then went back to the house before it got dark, and so they could see the sunset from the porch. 

The sunset on Yavin 4 was beautiful. Just like everything else about Yavin 4, Poe had missed it. The moon seemed to go quiet when the sun moved under the horizon. Not silent, but quiet, like everything was taking a pause to admire the sunset. The sky lit up, bright orange and red, and tinged pink the further the sun sunk. The sky would still be a little blue after the sun had set, just for a little while, and then the stars would come out. It was always beautiful. 

“Sunsets here never get old, son.” Kes gently patted Finn’s shoulder. “Each one’s different and beautiful.” 

“It’s amazing.” 

After dinner, Kes retired to his room to read and Finn and Poe decided to go to sleep. They were both tired, as it had been a long day. A good day, but still long. Poe’s heart clenched at the domesticity of getting ready for bed with Finn. They took turns using the ‘fresher, changing into sleep clothes and just in general preparing for the night. It shouldn’t have made his heart clench, but it did. BB-8 was on it’s charging port, the lights were out, and the calming sounds of jungle floating in from the window. Poe was on the cot, as promised, and Finn was in the bed. Poe’s room was small, but really no worse than any bunks on any ship. It was comfortable, or at least Poe thought so. 

“Night, Finn.” 

“Goodnight, Poe.” 

He is on Ren’s ship again. The room is full of smoke, and it is hard to see, but he can make out the masked face of Kylo Ren. Ren approaches him, hand outstretched. “Where is the map?”

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.” 

_“Where is the map?”_ Kylo’s reaching towards him, and Poe can feel the shove at his brain, Kylo Ren in his _mind_ , his memories and stories, his whole life, his _everything_ , rifled through by Ren. Someone else in his head, _Kylo Ren_ in his head. He screams at the pain, but suddenly, he’s in the desert. He’s back in Jakku, confused and concussed and very, very alone. Finn’s there suddenly, but he’s sinking in the sands. Poe’s running towards him but he can’t reach him in time and then he’s sinking in the sands as well and suddenly it’s cold and dark and he can only hear Ren’s strange and off kilter breathing. Then it’s just as it was, Kylo in his mind but this time he’s screaming and Poe can’t feel anything other than the _pain_ of someone being in his head and he thinks his skull is cracking open and he can’t breathe because he’s screaming and -

“Poe, Poe, Poe!” Someone’s hands were on his shoulders and he was being shaken. Poe thought it should hurt but it didn’t, wasn’t he all bloodied and a bit broken? He was terrified, smoke still in his eyes, mind still running. “Poe, it’s okay.” 

Poe sat up and dry heaved a couple times. Finn’s voice was next to him, he wasn’t on the Finalizer or in the sands of Jakku. He was still breathing too fast and he was shaking, so he put his hands in his hair, and leaned forward. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay. You’re on Yavin 4. You’re home, everything’s fine.” Finn was quiet in his ear, running a hand gently down his back. 

Poe nodded, trying to slow his breathing. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it go. He was on Yavin, in his home, in his room. Finn was there with him, he’s here. The sounds weren’t Kylo Ren, they were the whisper-birds and other creatures in the forest. There was a bit of light in the room from Bee’s charging port. Finn’s hand was still tracing a pattern reassuringly on his back. Poe suddenly leaned again Finn, who wrapped his arms Poe, holding him tightly. Poe let go of his hair, so Finn shifted him so he could run a hand through Poe’s hair. Poe had gotten his breathing sort of under control, so he just kept taking deep breaths. Being held helped. It helped calm him down, and soon enough, he stopped shaking as badly. 

“Are you okay?” Finn’s voice rumbled in his ear. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Poe. There’s no need to apologize. You’re alright.” 

Poe took another deep breath, and let it go. “I’m okay now, if you want to go back to sleep.” 

“Are you going to be able to sleep?” 

“Maybe, maybe not, but there’s no reason for both of us to be tired. I’m sure sitting like this isn’t comfortable for you.” Poe shifted away from Finn, but Finn kept his hand on Poe’s back. 

“It’s worth it to me if it makes you feel better.”

“I don’t want you to hurt your back.” 

Finn watched him for a second without saying anything. “Okay.” 

Finn got up, and stood next to the bed. Poe missed the comfort, not that he wanted to admit it. “Come on, then.”

“What?” Poe shook his head. 

“C’mon, this bed is big enough for both of us. We’ve both slept with less room before.” With that, Finn got back into bed. 

Poe was too drained from the nightmare to argue, and quite honestly, the cot wasn’t that comfortable. He shuffled over to the bed and got in. Finn’s arm was around his waist, and suddenly Finn gently pulled him closer. 

“Is this okay?” Finn asked. 

“Yeah.” Poe shifted even closer to Finn, who pulled him even closer so they were now laying against each other. It was nice. Finn was warm and he smelled nice. His arm was wrapped around Poe’s waist still, and Poe could feel his breath on the back of his neck. It was the most comfortable he’d felt in years, or so it felt. He felt almost boneless, the way he had just relaxed completely. He let his eyes close, and let himself fall asleep. 

Poe didn’t dream again, which was relieving as all hell. Instead, he woke up with Finn’s arm still around his waist. Sunlight filled the room, and Finn’s breathing was still quiet and even on his neck. Poe really should have gotten up, but he didn’t want to. He was comfortable and warm and being so close to Finn was nice. So he closed his eyes, not sleeping, but taking in the moment. 

Finn woke up a short bit later. He inhaled deeply, stretched, and moved his arm off of Poe’s waist. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

Poe flipped on to his other side to face him. “Thank you for calming me down last night.”

“You’re welcome. I wasn’t just going to let you suffer. You’ve done the same for me.” 

He had. And he’d do it again if he had to. “I still appreciate it.” 

Finn gently placed his hand on Poe’s cheek, and gently ran his thumb over Poe’s cheekbone. 

Finn looked at him with such _love_ that Poe almost couldn’t handle it. “If you keep looking at me like that buddy, I might just have to fall in love with you.” Poe said, voice almost a whisper. 

Finn’s thumb stopped for a moment and Poe felt his face flush. He was about to apologize and to back track but Finn spoke. “Is that so?” He was smiling.

“Yeah. Well, sort of.”

“Oh?” 

“I can’t fall in love with you. I already have.” Poe whispered softly. 

Finn really was smiling now. “I have too. It’s been a while.” 

They both had known for a while. But there had been a war going on. And as the feelings grew and they both fell more and more in love, they had more and more responsibilities to the people around them and the shoes they had to fill. Their tasks weren’t over, but the war was. They’d fallen in love during the war, and it was finally over. In picking up the pieces of the war and putting everything back together, Poe and Finn were going to pick each other’s pieces and help rebuild each other. 

Poe couldn’t help the way his voice cracked. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Finn’s lips were right there, and Poe couldn’t resist. He gently kissed Finn. Finn immediately kissed him back. Finn’s lips were soft and kissing him was better than anything Poe had ever done. He deepened the kiss, and Poe couldn’t help but groan. They eventually broke away to breathe. “Is this okay?” Finn asked, pupils wide. 

“Buddy, it’s better than okay.” Poe said shakily. Finn smiled his big beautiful smile, and Poe kissed him again. This time Finn was the one that groaned, and suddenly he shifted so he was partly on top of Poe. Poe’s breath caught in his throat for a second. Finn’s mouth was on his throat and he was half hard from that and Finn being on top of him alone. Poe ran his hands up Finn’s back under his shirt. Finn made a noise from where he was kissing on Poe’s chest, and Poe couldn't help the way his hips jerked up. Finn looked up at him through his lashes. “Aren’t you impatient?” 

“I’m usually not, but you making those -” Finn started peppering damp kisses down his chest and Poe gasped _“noises_ , and it’s very hard to be.” Finn was smiling again and he gently nudged Poe’s ear and kissed his neck right below it. Poe whined then, a high noise in his throat and pulled Finn further up to him. 

“As much as I’d _love_ for this to continue,” Poe gasped, “if we don’t stop this now, we might have to spend the rest of the day in this bed and we’ll miss our plans.”

"That doesn't sound too bad actually, General. Even though I’m sure you’ve got great things planned, this doesn’t seem too bad." Finn grinned at him. Poe groaned again, this time from good natured frustration. "You're making this very difficult." 

"It's not my fault that you like me so much." Finn kissed his cheek gently. 

"I like you a lot, General." 

"That's great, General. You promised me breakfast." 

"That I did. C'mon then, General, let's get to breakfast." Poe left one more kiss on Finn's lips, then shuffled out of bed. He headed to the 'fresher for a cold shower. When he was out, Finn went in and Poe changed and brushed his teeth. He powered up BB-8, who began chirping about the weather and plans. 

Together, Poe and BB-8 headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast. Poe loved cooking. It was one of the ways his family showed love for one another. He'd always loved making food for people, but even more so when it was for people he cared a lot about. He really hadn't gotten much of an opportunity to cook for Finn, so he was determined to make good food. There was a Koyo tree outside that his dad had planted when they’d first moved to Yavin 4. Koyo melons were sweet, and Poe didn’t think Finn had ever had one. He’d made it his personal mission to introduce Finn to all kinds of new foods that he’d never had in the First Order, so of course he had to introduce Finn to Yavin 4 foods. 

He was in the middle of cooking breakfast when Finn was out of the ‘fresher. Finn announced his presence by wrapping his arms around Poe’s waist where he stood at the stove and leaving a gentle kiss on his neck. 

“Hi there.” Poe smiled at him. 

“Hi! It smells fantastic.” 

“Thanks, buddy.” 

“So, what are our plans today?”

“The plan is to go to a market over near Skygazer Hill and show you some cool Yavinic traditions.”

“You’re just trying to make me get more clothes so I stop stealing yours.” Finn grinned. 

Poe laughed. “You got me there, buddy. They’ve also got a lot of food you’d like, or you could at least try. There’s a lot of stuff there. 

Finn’s arms tightened around him for a second, a quick squeeze, and then Finn set off to make caf. Finn knew exactly how Poe liked his caf. They’d gotten to know how the other liked their caf almost as soon as Finn had started staying in Poe’s room after being released from the med-bay on D’Qar. Poe had made Finn caf initially, and then they’d started sort of switching who made caf. It became the duty of whoever was more ready. It was one of their unspoken agreements. They had a lot of them. 

“Hey, Finn.” 

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

The rest of breakfast was made in silence, but the silence that comes from doing something you love with the one you love. The breakfast was good, and Finn liked the koyo melons. They cleaned up and left some leftover breakfast in the fridge for Kes. 

Skygazer Hill’s market was a joyous mix of music, noise, and smells. Finn loved it immediately. Finn had been to a number of markets now, but Yavin 4’s Skygazer Hill market was something else completely. Poe insisted on buying him a handful of Yavin specific treats to try later. 

“I also need to get some new shirts. I can’t go on stealing yours forever.”

“You don’t just take shirts.” Poe laughed. 

“True. Sometimes I take your pants, but the pants you wear are weird and are always too tight.” 

Poe laughed again. “Sorry we have different tastes in the way we like our pants fit. If we go this way, there’s a couple of places that sell clothes.” 

The streets of the market were busy, but not enough that Finn and Poe needed to walk so close to each other. They did anyways. Their hands brushed every so often until Poe just took Finn’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Finn smiled at him when he did that. 

They found one of the vendors that sold clothes, and Finn spent some time picking out shirts that he liked.

“I think the blue suits you.” Finn was wearing a blue shirt with silver trim and buttons. “It looks like something a general would wear.”

“A general should be more of a leader than clothing choice.” Finn replied. 

“You’re right. It looks nice on you, though.” The shirt fit Finn perfectly. The blue was a nice color, not too bright but also not faded. It looked nice. 

Finn bought the shirt, along with a couple others and a few pairs of pants. Poe wound up buying a new jacket because “I need to keep restocking with them if you keep taking them.” “Good, because I’m planning on continuing to take them.” 

There was one more thing that they had to do after the market in Skygazer Hill. “Do you trust me?” Poe asked as they walked away from the clothing vendor, hand in hand again. 

“Of course. Why?” 

“There’s one more thing we need to do here. It’s good. I promise.” 

“I trust you.” 

Poe led them to a fountain. He handed Finn a credit. “Toss it into the fountain.” He flicked his credit up and into the fountain. Finn followed suit. “Now, sit down, back to the water, close your eyes, and throw another credit.” 

The credits made small splashing noises as they hit the water. Finn’s hand found Poe’s, and Poe smiled. The warm sun on his face was nice, the feeling of Finn’s hand on his was nice, and the sound of the water was calming.

He heard the quick footsteps and squeezed Finn’s hand. “They’re going to put something on your head. It’s okay.” 

Finn chuckled. “I’m nervous about this after all.” 

“There’s no need to be, I promise.”

Even though Poe knew what to expect and was waiting for it, he still couldn’t help the slight flinch that came from someone touching him without him completely expecting or being able to see. But he smiled regardless as someone placed something on his head. The touches were light, straightening a curl or adjusting something. 

“You both can open your eyes.” A girl’s voice said. 

Poe opened his eyes slowly. He immediately looked over to Finn. The orchids were a delicate crown on top of his head. The girls had really outdone themselves with his crown. 

“What are these?” Finn asked in wonder.

“Bioluminescent orchids. They grow near the Great Temple.” 

One of the girls who put the crowns on them nodded. “We pick them before the market opens.” 

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” Finn said. 

Poe nodded appreciatively to the girls. “Thank you. May the Force be with you.” 

“May the Force be with you.”

He stood up, offering his hand to Finn, who gladly accepted it. They walked away from the fountain. “We’ll find a mirror so you can see what it looks like.” 

In all honesty, Finn’s crown looked less like a crown and more like a halo. But Poe didn’t say that. Instead, he steered Finn to a nearby seller who had a mirror. Finn gently touched the petals that decorated his head. “They’re gorgeous. And they’re all woven together.” 

“It’s tradition.”

“Tell me about it.” 

“It’s a Yavin tradition, started years and years ago. It’s ancient, some people say. The bioluminescent orchids grow near the Great Temple. The story goes that they’re luminescent because of the Force. Newcomers to Yavin can get it, or people that need healing. Or people who just need a bit of a reminder of the good of the Force. The girls learn the ways to braid them and weave them. It’s voluntary of course, but most girls want to do it. It’s symbolic, the weaving of the Force orchids and then into a crown. It means you have the best intentions of the Force and you’re working with the Force and with others to achieve beauty.”

“That’s incredible.” Finn was at a loss for words. 

“I thought you’d like it.” 

Finn’s arms were around him, squeezing him. Poe wrapped him in a hug, hand on the back of Finn’s neck. “Thank you.” Finn said, muffled by Poe’s shoulder.

“Of course.” Finn let him go, and Poe smiled at him. 

“Are you two going to stand there and hug in front of my mirror or are you going to let my customers use it?” The vendor of the stall stuck her head out from underneath the tarp. She was smiling, but they apologized and headed off. 

They walked hand in hand back to the ranch. “So, what did you think?” 

“It’s always neat seeing other planet’s cultures. I think it’s cool how tons of people from all over the galaxy who fought here came back to live here. They’ve mixed their cultures and Yavin’s culture to make a new one that everyone is part of.” 

“I’ve honestly never thought of it that way.” 

“I wish the rest of the galaxy worked together as well as the people here did.” 

“We’re going to try to make that happen.” Poe squeezed Finn’s hand. 

“How are we ever going to live up to Leia? We’re done with the war, but there’s so much to do.”

“I ask myself that every day. We’re just going to have to try.” 

“We’re going to do it.” 

They reached the porch of the house. “I haven’t told you about the tree yet, have I?”

Finn glanced curiously at the tree. “No, but I can tell it’s special.” 

Poe cocked his head. “Really?”

“It’s like I can feel it.” Finn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Look, I wanted to tell you, but I was worried about how you’d react, so I talked it over with Rey. I’m Force sensitive.”

“Oh! That’s great, buddy! How long have you known?”

“I started to pick up on stuff, I don’t really know when. The feelings started becoming stronger, so I asked Rey. I’ve known for a couple of months now.” 

“Was that what you wanted to tell Rey?” 

“Yeah.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I was an ass. I was jealous and I acted like an asshole. I shouldn’t have acted like that. I’m sorry.”

“It definitely made it hard to try to talk to her about it when you were acting like that. Don’t do it again, but also, don’t be jealous of Rey. I love her, as a friend. I forgive you. I was worried about how you’d react because of Ren and what he did. I didn’t want you to be scared of me.” 

“Finn, you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. I trusted you from the start. I’m glad that you thought of that, but I trust you with my life, and I don’t think I could ever be scared of you.” 

“I just wanted to be sure.” Finn squeezed his hand gently. “So, tell me about this tree.”

“It’s a Force Tree. It grew from one of the fragments of the Great Tree. Luke Skywalker gave it to my parents when they moved here.”

Finn gently felt a leaf of the tree. “It feels so calming.”

The tree swayed constantly, whether or not there was a breeze. It felt safe, and like home to Poe. “It always does.” He sat down, stretching his legs out underneath the tree. 

Finn sat down next to him. “Can you feel it?”

“I can. I think it’s hard not to when you’re sitting underneath it, though.” 

“Can everyone feel it?” Finn was suddenly looking at him intently. 

“I don’t know. Probably. It’s basically a beacon for the Force, so I think it makes sense that I could feel it.”

Finn studied him for another moment. “You’ve always had those gut feelings. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve talked about having a feeling. ‘I’ve got a bad feeling about this.’”

“What are you trying to say over there buddy?” 

“I think you might be Force sensitive.” 

Poe sighed. “I really don’t think so, buddy.” 

“No, you’ve always been doing stuff at just the right time, all the gut feelings. You can feel the tree.” 

Poe laid back on the grass, closing his eyes. “I think it’s just luck, and the tree’s just a huge concentration of Force energy.” He paused. “Hmm.”

“Is something making sense?” 

“I don’t think it’s the Force, but I felt like, something, I think when you were in the coma after Starkiller.” 

“Did it feel almost warm? Like someone was there?” Finn watched him. 

“Yeah, kinda. It wasn’t always so strong. My mom was Force sensitive, she always described the feeling of the Force as the moment right before you hit hyperspace. It’s a weirdly bubbly feeling, right in the pit of your stomach. I don’t know if I feel it or not. It’s not like I’m going to be a Jedi or anything. I’m just a pilot.”

“And a general.” Finn added, squeezing his hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be a Jedi just because you’re Force sensitive.”

“The Force is amazing, but it really doesn’t matter to me whether I’m sensitive or not. It’s not going to change who I am or what I do. If I am, then that’s fine. If I’m not, then that’s fine too. I’m really glad that you found out that you were. I’m so happy for you, but it doesn’t really matter to me. I respect the Force, but it’s different when it concerns me. 

“I’m sorry if I pushed you on it.” 

“Nah, you’re fine. It just is what it is.” They fell into a comfortable silence, and Poe rubbed his thumb over Finn’s knuckles. 

“Did you sit out here a lot?”

“I used to play under here, sometimes with my parents, but sometimes by myself. Some of my earliest memories are playing under here. I didn’t sit much as a kid.” Poe chuckled at a memory. 

They sat under the tree, taking in the peace of it as they watched the sun set. 

That night, Finn dreamt of the Hux and Phasma and being back on Starkiller. He dreams of Kylo Ren and a fight he can’t win and a burning pain in his back. He dreams of losing the first person that’s made him feel like a _human_. He dreams of the stale air and reconditioning and forgetting everything that’s made him who he is. This time he’s the one that wakes up breathing too fast, a little bit lost and a lot scared. 

Poe’s arms were around him, they’d fallen asleep that way. Finn’s shaking woke Poe up. “You alright?” Poe asked, groggy at first. He seemed to shake himself to his senses as Finn was trying to take deep breaths, forcing back the memory of the stale recycled air. “You’re okay, you’re alright. It’s okay.” Poe gently ran his hand down Finn’s forearm, repeating calm words to him.

“Can we go outside? The air it’s.” Finn choked out what he could, but Poe seemed to understand. He let go of Finn long enough for them both to get out of the bed, but gently put his arm around Finn’s shoulder as they walked outside. Finn made a beeline for the Force Tree, all but collapsing on the ground beneath it. Poe sat down next to him, and Finn leaned against him. 

“The air was always the same. It was stale and recycled and sometimes I can still smell it. It doesn’t smell like it out here.” 

The Yavin night was warm and humid and smelled like plants. It smelled earthy, and very far away from recycled ship air. The Force Tree glowed ever so, dancing as it always did. Poe gently rubbed Finn’s back. “It’s okay, you’re not there anymore. They’re gone. You’re safe.” 

Finn nodded. “No one else will have to live through that. We’re going to make sure of that.”

“We will.”

Finn had stopped shaking for the most part. Even in the dark, Poe could see the determined look in his eyes. “We’re going to make it better. For everyone.” Finn said. 

“There’s a lot to be done.” 

“It’s waiting for us when we get back.”

“Everyone’s taking time to heal. It’s something we _all_ need. We’ll get back to what we need to do soon enough. But right now, we’re here, we’re alive, we’re safe. We can rest for a minute. We’ll get back to being generals and making the world better, but we can enjoy our time here.” Poe looked at the Force Tree, the man he loved in his arms, and the stars, and thanked them for his blessings. 

“I’ve enjoyed our time here so far. I’m just worried about what’s ahead. But who in the galaxy _isn’t_. I’m going to get through this. You’re going to get through this. It will all work out.” Finn said the last part like he was saying it to himself, like he was trying to prove it to himself. He laid back against the warm ground, and Poe followed suit. Finn put his head on Poe’s chest, relaxing a bit. The warm air and the _peace_ that emanated from the tree and the comfort of Poe being there let him fall asleep. Poe put his arm around Finn’s waist, and closed his eyes. He listened to Finn’s breathing as it evened out, until he fell asleep. 

The sun rose again on Yavin 4. The sunrise was like the sunset, always different and always beautiful. But the two men outside didn’t notice the stunning sunrise. They were asleep, arms around each other, resting peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of work in to this as it's the first fic I've really taken the time to revise. This is also my second fic with these two! I really love them and I plan to write a lot more with them. I spent a lot of time making comments on my document about stuff to add or change. Here's some of them because I think they're funny. 
> 
> [what would finn say? He loves this boi. He’s loved this boi for a while now.]  
> [poe’s very very interested in continuing this but he can’t]  
> [technical shit that’s probably wrong and some nerd who spends 8 hours daily on wookiepedia will be on my ASS about]
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I appreciate kudos but comments are what I really live on. :)


End file.
